Dolls of the Akatsuki collide
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Akatsuki inform a new member, but will her train of thought get her in trouble? M for scenes


A woman with long white hair and pink eye's comes through a forest, wearing a red and black robe. On her back is a sword, a large crescent sits on the end of the handle with a linked chain hanging off of it, the sword is wrapped up and hidden. she walks along silently day dreaming to her self as she enters into the woods, a hot spring is hidden in a cave inside, she decides to rest here as she has been walking from village to village without rest for days. Resting in the bath she closes her eye's and lies back, her clothes resting on some of the rocks around her, she washes her hair humming. A dark figure appears and grabs her clothes and weapon while he's not looking. She turns to see that they are gone and in a panic grabs a towel before jumping out and after the thief whom when realising her pursuit runs out of the cave faster. "Come back here with my clothes you asshole!" she kicks him in the back and he flies out from the bushes and into a sign post, he turns around and whimpers.

[Akatsuki OVA]

On surprise a man comes flying out, dread on his face as he turns a woman walks out, a towel around her, demanding the stuff the thief had in his arms. He reach's his hand behind and then smirks throwing several stars and daggers, she swiftly moves her arms catching every one of them and her eyes begin to glare.

"You really think I'm that gullible?" she reaches down and grabs the man by the collar lifting him up off the ground. "drop everything in your hands" the man whimpers dropping everything, she then turns the man around and takes the sword off of his back and drops him down. She looks at the end of the sword in which has been dragged along the ground causing damage to its tip, then glancing at everything on the ground.

"take your clothes off…" she looks down at him calmly as the thief obeys the demands without hesitance, he stands in his boxers shivering.

"do I need to take my boxers off?" he reaches down but the girl stops him blushing.

"no! its ok!" with that she shoo's the man, naked and humiliated, he runs past us whimpering and shouting about revenge.

"I'll get you for this I swear!" thumping past us without stopping he runs towards the village, when we turn back the girl from before has disappeared again.

"interesting" the Leader smiles.

[girls OVA]

After getting my clothes back I find shelter from the thundering rain. *sneeze* "looks like I caught a cold in the end" *sniff* pulling some herbs from my bag I start to grind them down.

"there, this is going to taste horrible without something to down it with" wiping my finger across the side I taste it coughing in disgust.

"oh, that's nasty how did I stand this stuff when I was younger.." putting down the bowl I look at the rain, an idea hatches in my mind, holding out the bowl I catch the rain.

"water's water. Well bottoms up" drinking it down I lean against he small huts post holding my stomach. "That tastes vile" I fell asleep in the shelter but found my self woken up by the loud thunder and lighting. Getting up I start to move towards the village "may as well make my way now rather than later" picking up my umbrella I flip it up and walk through the forest something strange catches my eye, a large Venus fly trap shaped plant sits embedded in a tree. I walk up to it curiously and place my hand on the ridges while running my hand down it's tooth like centre.

"wow, this thing is big….I can't remember it being here before…must eat a lot to get this large" thinking about it I get shivers at the thought of it but resume my train of thought by taking my hand off of it and putting my face a little closer, I swore I heard something from inside either speaking or moving around. The plant opens and I peer into the eyes of a man with a face which is black and white.

"whoa…" I jump back and steady my self. "h-hello?" the mouth shuts again "My names Gaea Cheveyo. Gaea as in 'earth mother' and Cheveyo as in 'the caller' Have you got a name?" I smile resting one hand on the opening but nothing is said until silently it shifts back under the ground, "wait, come back I didn't mean to…" I watch it until it disappears.

"I feel bad now…" turning I walk towards the village with the mud attacking every step i took, no one is around just the rain descending like bullets to the ground and the occasional animal scampering by trying to find helter. At the village I get a room at a small shelter and place my stuff onto the bed to take off the rain coat and look out the window, thunder and lightening clash and scream at each other, down on the ground I notice the Venus plant thing from before just sitting there out side the window in the pouring rain.

"weird…." putting on the TV I watch it for about an hour then look back out the window, the plant is still there in the rain, a couple people come along and circle it when I see their attempt to kick it I throw knife's close to there feet scaring them off before they can follow out the act.

"dam hooligans…" i mutter walking up to it when i jump off out the window to kneel close to it and place the umbrella over it and place my hand on the ridges.

"you should try sitting some where less open and more sheltered…" it just sits there silently.

"your choice to sit here and catch a cold…" looking at the handle of the umbrella I then glance back at the plant.

"I'd give you my umbrella but I'm not sure if your out here for water or not…" looking at the handle again something is thrown towards me, using the umbrella to deflect it and lean up against the plant. Shifting the umbrella the thief from before stands with a large group of people.

"that's the one that did it, beat her up and your reward will be high" laying the umbrella over the plant I prepare my self.

"here, you'll get a cold if you don't use this" I run head first at the enemy knocking them down with ease, the people left standing back off shortly before someone shouts to the leader of the posy.

"don't just stand there watching beat her and ill pay you double!" the leader screeches until he smirks when one of them starts to run at me, he's faster than the others. His strength almost double that of anyone else's, with only a few swings he cause's me to slide across the ground, the plant had disappeared by now.

"What's wrong, you seemed like a decent battle the way you beat up my gang" he runs at me I block him but even then I have to dodge him several times.

{what's with this guy he's like a machine in strength} throwing kunai at him to keep him occupied as I decide to retreat {of all the times to not have my weapon with me}

"Running are we?" he peruses me as I run into an ally and out the other side into the forest opening, that plant from before sits by a tree, my umbrella propped up above it in its mouth. Hiding in the tree above it I watch as he walks about looking for me, his eye's look at the plant. "what's this that we have here, trying to hide in the form of a plant are we, how stupid" he pulls a star out and walks towards it.

"lets cut you a nice scar shall we?" in a desperate attempt to protect the plant I jump onto his head as hard as possible pulling my eye lid and sticking my tongue out.

"bleeeee, come get me you naïve twit" laughing he chases me forgetting about the plant when I have him far from the plant I jump up onto the roof of the inn and into my open window, grabbing my stuff quickly I run out the door and down the stairs and out the back door. When he spots me I run through the forest trying to escape him, but I can't shake them off, turning my head to look in front of me, bashing straight into another group of people, these guys seem more terrifying as there presence makes the gang run away on sight. Backing off I bow several times "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you" stepping to the side I run past them and away before anything else happens.

[week later]

"gotta, keep running" rubbing my eyes, everything kinda blurry once in a open space I pull out a scroll and start scribbling and chanting, a chain shackles the demon as I run at it and start stabbing at it, its dark aura enables as it gets smaller, turning back to a normal little pet.

"tssk, you cause so much trouble don't you?" picking it up I walk back through the forest, a strange group sit about out side the house I had to give the pet into.

"here's the dog you--" everything shakes as I drop to my knee's the woman grabs me and shakes me.

"hey, are you ok?!" my eye's open as I look about "uh, ye I'm fine" standing up I trip over my feet and land on my face. *grumble* "maybe you should rest you look weak" standing up I wobble then straighten.

"I'm fine! Really I don't need rest, thanks. I'll be going now try not let that dog out without someone to watch him" walking away my eye's half shut, the group follow me slowly watching me. My strength gives in and I collapse onto a tree, clawing into it I try to pull my self back up, looking at my hands there's green pollen stained into my skin, I had the stains ever since i touched the fly trap like man, It seemed to be sucking the energy out of me slowly. *breathing heavily* I slide down the tree onto my knee's, I could hear and feel my heart beating and pulse thumping throughout my entire body, falling onto my back the group come up to me, I black out once they've thrown me up onto there shoulder. I wake up, still being carried they are speaking but my ears seem numb, gripping the man's shoulder I try to move but just slip my hand down again back to a dangling position.

*grumble* "put me….down" I start to nod off again as he bumps me up so I'm back up onto his shoulder. When I wake again I'm in a small room a lamp lights the small corner of the room. Sitting up slowly I hold my temple, it felt like I had a hangover, my head throbbing I lie back down the back of my hand swung up onto my forehead.

"where am I…" I lay on the bed for a few minutes before getting up and slowly walking towards the door, but its locked there is a small window but even if it opened it's to compact for me to squeeze through. I sit back down on the bed, my weapon was gone and a jutsu lock seal stopped any use of my skills, rendering me helpless. The door starts to unlock, quickly I lie back down and pretend to sleep the person leaves something on the small table then the room empty once more only the sound of them locking the door and walking away can be heard. Opening my eye I look at the bowl of noodles, carefully I taste a small bit of it.

"home made…" picking it up I slowly eat it, the poison made my muscles cramp so I found chewing and swallowing difficult at first. After eating it I place it gently down onto the table and lie back down, dozing off I hear the door open again, they take the bowl.

"at least someone approves of my cooking" the voice seems rather happy as I open one eye slightly watching there back as they close it back over, this time they don't lock it. Creeping slowly over I open it as quietly as possible and stick my head out, peering around the hall to find it empty. Closing the door behind me I sneak around, they where probably testing me so it was best I went along with them until I was strong enough to move farther. Looking around the rooms not a soul was around, wandering into the living space there is a coach, large TV and a coat hanging over the back. I pick it up and look at it, out of curiosity I put it on and look into the screen of the TV, someone was coming so I quickly jump behind the bar counter and hide.

"where's my coat gone…" there's some shifting around before someone else appears.

"you sure you left it here? You might of put it in your room" there's some more shifting as they leave. Fast as possible I take it off and fold it putting it on the work top and sneaking sleekly out of sight again.

"hey, I found it! It was here" there's more shuffling as the coats taken.

"could of sworn it was on the back of the settee, oh well. Come on lets get going, leader will get annoyed if we don't get the food before it starts to gets dark" their presence leaves and I peek over the table to make sure no one else was around before heading back down the hall and into the room again.

"hope they didn't notice…" I sat on the middle of the bed bored most of the time, if anyone came in I would just look else where, they wouldn't really speak to me unless I said something. When they came in later on I looked at him and his partner, they came in pairs for safety probably.

"uhm…why did you guys capture me?" I say in a low tone voice looking at them softly so as not to start any sort of friction.

"You'll be told when the leader has time to talk to you" putting down the food they leave, quickly I call them to get there attention.

"am I aloud to leave the room and stretch my legs? The rooms kinda bleak.." they begin to close the door once it's half shut they stop it and leave completely. The sight of the door being left open lit my emotion as i found myself jumping to the door to peek back out, the place is empty like before.

"wonder where they all go…" looking around I seem to end up going back to the living space, a couple of people sit there, one notice's me and they all divert their eyes onto me. I just raise my hand and give a nervous wave before quickly pretending to head back down the hall, once they go back to watching the TV I peek out and watch it also, covering my mouth every so often when something funny happens, once the show finish's they turn it off and get up. I had diverted my sight to the other end of the wall where there was some strange noises. Something or someone taps my shoulder making me edge, turning around slowly I look up at the group from before.

"you shouldn't be noising about" I just look at them cow eyed, not that I could help it.

"sorry, ill go back to the room.." they stop me.

"no you don't have to just telling you not to nose about where you shouldn't, what where you looking at anyway?" I peer back around the corner, they peer around as well.

"what's the big deal its just a sowing machine for fixing our clothes" I stare at it eyes glinting. "its so pretty….what make is it?" wondering up to it I look at the needles and the cartages.

"wow, this must take all the pain out of sowing with a single needle.." pressing it into my skin it draws blood after a deep prick.

"hmm, they need sharpened…can I?" they just stare hopelessly at me as I sit down and start rubbing the end to sharpen it.

"you a big sowing freak or something?" they laugh to them selves as I check the rest of them.

"well, In a way yes I am…I like making dolls and little clothes to put onto them. It was a big thing back where I lived" smiling I replace the needle in the threaded, then open the small door to check the inside.

"you guys need to take better care of this. It's going to break if you don't tend to the threads before and after use" pulling I straighten the thread that's close to the small cog. Dropping a ripped shirt down they smirk.

"if your such a expert on this, fix this shirt in under a minute that's how long it takes our usual sewer for each one" pulling out the threads I replace them with a blue one and change the needle, this takes only a few seconds. Pulling and sowing it gracefully I stand and present the shirt they seem very pleased with it.

"hmm, that's very good it only took you 20 seconds to fix such a simple rip" I smile and fold it up then give it back to him.

"ah btw my names My names Gaea Cheveyo" I smile and tilt my head.

"Itachi Uchiha" the man with the scar says staring at me from behind his coats neck.

"Deidara" the blond man says and then the blue one looks at me with his creepy eyes.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" I smile and look about.

"so who else uhm, lives here? If you do" I say it carefully since i wasn't sure about it.

"you get nervous awfully easily, yes we live here, there are a few others. You'll remember the plant like one? His names Zetsu, he's our spy then there's Akasuna no Sasori he's the red head, Tobi has a orange mask with one hole, Kakuzu is a sort of undead type of guy, Hidan has white hair and then there's the leader, we just call him leader though" Pricking my self with the needle again I smile again.

"wow, that's a lot to remember…but I'm sure I'll remember by face" looking at them silently for a few seconds I stretch and click a few bones.

"well we have to be going, like we advised don't snoop where you shouldn't" I bow slightly as they walk away. Sitting back down I play with the needles some more, someone passes by then backs up and looks at me sowing the ripped clothes.

"hmm, so they got you to start fixing things?" looking up I recognise from description as Sasori.

"nah, I just like sowing things plus I'm kinda bored being cramped in that room waiting for the 'leader' to talk to me about why I was captured" I speak in a calm tone, stitching the final rip, holding it up I look at it.

"you seem pretty calm for someone who was captured and locked up here" I just laugh gently and look at him.

"you get used to it after a while besides I don't see a reason to be snappy about it all, besides I'll stay smiling and happy if I have my freedom to walk outside the room every so often" folding it up I put it on the pile with the others.

"not a bad theory to work by but you should show some caution in an enemies territory" I laugh again.

"I am being cautious, but if I work with a calm smile and be over all friendly around you guys you don't jump to conclusions so I don't have anything to fear" I say in a happy go lucky sort of way.

"hmm, just be careful who your lax around" he walks away without another word.

"careful about who I'm lax around eh? Suppose he's right in a sense.." pricking my finger the blood drips into the ground and vanishes into it.

"that's weird.." drips more blood onto the floor, again it varnish's. Kisame comes in and pulls my hand up so I can't drop more blood onto the floor.

"I wouldn't do that, you'll get a nasty response from one or two of our members" taking my hand out of his grip I suke on the cut and nod.

"anyway, it's getting late so can you head back to the room?" standing up I bow but before I go I stand next to him.

"hey, can I borrow a strand of your hair?" looking at him he suspiciously gives me one.

"what do you--" I run off back to my room leaving him in mid sentence.

[Akatsuki OVA morning]

Everyone's sitting eating there breakfast and watching the TV, some of us prepare our supplies for today's missions.

"You think we should keep someone here to make sure she doesn't run off?" Kisame stares perplexed at something on the table.

"Kisame…Kisame are you listening?" Itachi looks down now perplexed as well.

"is that a mini Kisame…." a small doll stands looking up at him, an exact replica down to the detail. It hides behind a bowl when the girl comes in, in a panic and looking around frantically.

"where is it…" seeing the dolls head poking out she runs over and onto her knee's.

"there you are, I told you not to run away" it runs over onto her hands and she stands up with it climbing onto her shoulder.

"ehm, that thing belongs to you?" looking around I realise everyone is in the room looking at me.

"ah….yes he is" backing away I laugh nervously backing into someone at the door.

"how'd you make him?" looking at the small doll and not at who I backed into I pet him.

"it's my blood line ability. I can create living breathing dolls of people using specific details of them, like blood or hair or sweat" slowly walking away from the person I sit down on the floor next to the coffee table and place the doll back down onto the table.

"His looks aren't all that become exact, he can think speak and act just like the real thing" The doll just stands there blankly, zoned out as if more of a zombie.

"He's like a baby right now. His speech and way of thinking aren't fully functional but he's a fast learner, but even though he acts the same depending on his surroundings it manipulates him in a way" most of them just look confused.

"fu-fu-fu. Guess I lost you guys in translation. In a simple way of speaking, it's a Kisame clone. Only smaller and can be harmless, but like I said it all comes down to his surroundings and how he's brought up" I smile tickling his stomach until he falls over, I smile and blush.

"Kawaii….well all he's missing is a name, I don't normally use my genetic jutsu in battle or anything, this is more for spying on the enemy sort of thing" I put my nail to the Kisame dolls head and sap the charka out of it, it drops to the ground and I take its miniature coat off.

"as you can see he's sealed together with this on the back. Inside is a strand of Kisame's hair giving him, technically speaking, his DNA code" putting it back on I zap charka back into the doll bringing it back to life.

"He's still alive even if I take the charka out of him, I give him part of mine to let him move on his own. The cute thing is.." picking him up I give him to Kisame.

"he grows attached to the real thing almost instantly and can sense their presence and where they are, that's why he came over here to find you" poking Kisame it wonders over and tries to hit me.

"fu-fu-fu. We make them only this small because even though I created him he will protect you" Kisame pulls at its jacket a little and prods him.

"you can only control one at a time I suppose?" giggling I shake my head.

"no, actually its alot like puppet control. I can make as many as my body can stand, with every doll it takes a strand of my charka as I said, but it continues to feed off of my actual charka line until destroyed to keep its self going" sending another strand he slowly eats it like a noodle.

"it's alot like a puppet jutsu except this doll can go as far as it likes on its own and there's no actual strings so people can pass through them making them the perfect spy, there small, fast and if someone sees it, it can play dead. People wont even give it a second thought" looking about there is more interested in the doll than before.

"you guys want one?" I smile rubbing the dolls head, it giggles slightly, I blush again.

"Kawaii..." they surround the table.

"I want one" I look at Deidara and smile.

"hmm to make a mini of you I would probably need something that singles you out as original from the group, like blood or a jutsu" Deidara gives me a small clay bird.

"Ok, that'll do the trick. Anyone else?" later on I sit in my room with several different objects.

"ok that's the dolls made now to give them personalities" dropping blood, sweat and string onto some of them and implanting other things inside of them I lock them with a seal and bring them back. Everyone takes their doll and I cast charka into them they come to life and start cuddling the person.

"cute aren't they?" over the days the dolls start to act just like the person, the boss eventually came to me and asked that I do house work, something I already had been doing so I accepted happily. I made the leader a doll, in which would hang around with everyone to watch and listen while he worked, I sat on the floor everyone else sitting around watching the TV.

"Gaea, why don't you make your own doll?" Itachi sits with his, both looking bored.

"wouldn't have the time for her really" I have doll Tobi pulling at my pinkie and doll Sasori trying to hit doll Deidara.

"you could make a lot of money if you went into a toy making company" pushing Sasori and Deidara off of each other I hold them up by the collar and look at them.

"stop fighting Deidara-chan, Sasori-chan" putting them back down they cuddle until I'm not looking then they just start hitting each other again.

"ok you two, how about we put your little fights into a small movie, I have a camera we can do a play of some sorts" I smile putting a miniature field down.

"movie?" I smile and pet doll Tobi again.

"like an animation, I'll narrate and they can do as they please, as long as they don't do anything too dangerous. What you two think" I rub my nail gently down toy Sasori's jacket and they nod.

"ok here's some props" I wait until they have something ready.

"oh, dear. It seems too many sweets have taken there tole on poor old Deidara-chan. Luckily Sasori-chan has turned his hand to dentistry!" Sasori sits poking a mirror around in Deidara's mouth.

"and is doing a good job of it. Sasori-chan is very professional. He even has time to have a nice chat with Deidara-chan to make him feel comfortable" he straps Deidara down. The others just watch this now the TV seemed to become boring. Deidara struggles shouting.

"Anaesthetic? My Deidara-chan, that is a long word!" I gasp then tuen to the Sasori doll.

"Do you know what it means?" Sasori shrugs and pulls out a drill, shoving it into Deidara's mouth then starts hammering at him with a hammer. The only person not amused by this was Deidara him self, Sasori pulls the tooth out with pliers.

"There's the rascal. Well done Sasori-chan, you wont be troubled by that anymore Deidara-chan. Oh look, Sasori is even putting in fillings you are getting spoilt Deidara-chan!" Sasori un-buckles him and Deidara sits up, hit mouth filled shut.

"Oh what a super job, good as new" Sasori gives Deidara a lolly.

"Oh look he's even giving you a treat for being so brave" he tries to put it in his mouth but the filling is rock solid and covers his mouth.

"What fun!" I smile, helping Deidara-chan get the filling out and fix him.

"See, you don't have to kill each other to have fun. Want to play another game?" Deidara runs off while doll Sasori laughs.

"hmm, I suppose I have someone new to test out" I sit a mini Zetsu on the table but it lies there without movement.

"pass me the blood sample" the doll Leader gives me a small tube and I drop it into the small fly trap, it closes and snaps slightly, sitting up it looks up at me.

"hi there" getting up he looks about kinda confused then walks over to me.

"here, I need you to play along for a second with Kisame-chan. Just to make sure you can move properly." he wonders off with Kisame, lying my head on the table I watch the TV again. A little later they come back in front of me.

"Oh, hello Kisame-chan, hello Zetsu-chan" Zetsu holds something behind his back.

"what have you got Zetsu-chan?" he pulls out a box of Dairylea Dunkers.

"oh how delicious, what are you going to dunk into it?" Zetsu points up to the ceiling and Kisame looks up, he grabs his arm and pulls it off. Kisame then looks back down confused to what he's doing.

"but that about the bread sticks?" I look confused as he opens up the second half and pulls a bread stick out, he puts it into Kisame's shoulder like an arm and levers him up.

Kisame looks horrified as he gets dunked into the cream.

"oh" I sit curled up leaning on the table giggling at them in small girlish squeaks.

*cough* "ahem, well Zetsu-chan don't do that. Your just lucky your not the ones who feel the pain when you do that" stitching and cleaning Kisame up.

"you okay sweetie?" I rub his head and give him some charka. holding the mini Zetsu doll his small fly trap jaw bites my finger, but it doesn't hurt since its only made of rubber and cloth, lifting my hand he dangles off of the ground still latched onto my finger. He falls back onto the table and stares at me when I smile he just shuts his jaw.

"shy little cutie aren't you?" lying my head down I stare at him falling over onto my nose with his jaw still closed as he tries to walk.

"heh, be careful you'll fall off the table" I nudge my nose so he stands up straight again, he opens his jaw again and looks at me.

"you wanna go get something to eat Zetsu-kun?" picking him up I walk off, sneaking to Zetsu's room I knock gently.

"Zetsu-sama, are you in here I have something to show you" there's no sound from the room, but I knew he was in there.

"uhm well…you know how everyone has a miniature of them selves right? Well I know I should of asked but I made you one. It's ok if you don't approve though" I stand there at the door but there's still no answer.

"well, I'll hang onto him for now" holding the doll it snaps a few times as we walk to my room, putting him down on the bed I feed him.

"don't worry, I'll take good care of you ok?" while I look about my dull room Zetsu notices something and runs off the bed and across the floor I run after him, there's a large hole in the ground in the corner. He jumps down it when I try to catch him, I fall down the hole. When I come to the doll is sitting on me but he runs when I sit up.

"you want me to follow you?" I crawl along the small tunnel there's a light at the end that he jumps through. Poking my head up I look around to find we're in a room.

"Zetsu-kun come back, where are we??" I pull my self out and sit on the edge as the doll runs over to the bed where someone is sleeping.

"Zetsu-kun come back" I call in a low voice as I sneak over I go to grab him but he jumps further, now onto him and off to the other side of the bed, making sure he's asleep still I reach over the bed and end up slipping onto him, the Zetsu doll in my hands.

"gotcha…" there's a creak from the bed as he sits up and looks at me, I look back up at him and smile.

"ah..heh…heh…heh?" the doll gets out of my hands and wanders onto my head and looks at him, he picks it up and stares at it then at me, still lying across him, he glares.

"**what are you doing in my room**?" stuttering I try to reply.

"ah, well you see, the doll escaped down a hole in my room and I chased it to…here" his glare turns to a smirk, a hungry looking smirk.

"you have some guts following him even after knowing who was on the bed.." he pulls me up onto his lap and puts his arms around my waist so I can't escape.

"ah, well I didn't want him to wake you up so I tried to…" his stare shuts me up almost instantly as he put one hand on my chin and pulls it up so he can see my neck.

"you know…I haven't eaten in days **and I think I can feel my stomach talking to me**"

"yes, and **my how delicious you look**" he seems to have a split personality as when he speaks he answers his own questions or carries them on.

I just whimper as he pulls my hand closer and licks my wrist, sucking and nipping it gently.

"my, my you are tasty, **so it's not just your looks that are good**, this doesn't seem to be looking very good for you" he shakes his head gently as he yanks me closer and starts biting my collar bone I just whimper again.

"we're going to enjoy this to the very end" "**yes, oh yes we will**" he grins biting me again.

[Else where]

"say, anyone know where did Gaea?" looking about she's no where to be seen.

"went to get food or something probably, why?" Sasori replies while Itachi looks around.

"well she's not in her room and she's not in the kitchen" Itachi sits down and leans back.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much she'll be some where" they turn the volume up on the channels while mini Zetsu sits with them on the table with the others, a faint grin on his lips.


End file.
